I Should Have Trusted You
by TheDarkWolf22
Summary: Arya has come home with secretes while Jon is trying to find the little girl he once knew, when Arya doesn't share with Jon he gets frustrated. The Waif comes back and slipped into Jon's inner circle. When Jon doesn't believe her, Arya runs away to finish her list then never to be Arya Stark again. Can Jon save Arya Stark is gone forever.
1. Chapter 1

Arya

Arya stared at Hotpie not believing what he was saying, Jon King in the North. But it couldn't be, How, he was on the wall, he couldn't have left, without braking his vows. Hotpie said he wasn't lying, and Arya could see he was telling the truth, or he believed he was telling the truth. She was scared, what if this wasn't true, she would be getting her hopes up, and that was something Arya Stark wouldn't let happen. After all, she put all her hopes into getting home to Robb and her Mother and they died as she got there. She would never let herself get hopes up again, but this was Jon. What could he do to her, if there was someone who could get her to hope again, to feel properly, to be human again it was him.

But after what Arya had seen still had nightmares, of how her Father died, how he was betrayed. Arya hated betrayal. That is why she went to Walder Frey first, because even though her Father was murdered, he wasn't under guest right like Mother and Robb. Arya was looking between the two paths. Vengeance _'Cersei, The Mountain, Ilyn Payne'_ or Home to Jon. ' _Jon will want me, if no one will'_ Arya thought back to when Arya was no one, when she had truly forgotten herself, it was the word Snow, Arya never forgot. Arya still forgot Jon but not his name, and it was because of that word Arya remembered who she was, her family. Arya remembered her list as well, but forgot why she had it. She would dream of a wolf and her list, she loved to eat Frey's, Lannister's and Baratheon. All the pain of Arya Stark made it easy to forget. Arya decided she would go home, to Jon. Her Jon. The only person in her family that understood her. The only person she felt like was worth standing up to everyone for. Her mother thought it tainted her to love Jon, but it tainted her Mother, because she couldn't love a motherless child. She kicked her horse into a gallop, _'Stick e'm with the pointy end.'_

Arya camped for the night tying her horse up. Arya shivered and rubbed her hands together. It wasn't that she didn't mind the cold, Arya welcomed it but when she had spent all that time over the sea, wherever she was needed to serve she was still a human to feel the cold. Arya didn't have many layers, because she didn't think she would have been going North, but it was just enough to stop her freezing. Arya wondered when they would come after her, and if they would. She left and that wasn't allowed, but she had put a face on the wall. That should have sufficed, but Arya never knew what would happen, these people kill without any feeling, did whatever it took to kill their targets, change their face, and did what they were told.

Arya heard bushes rustle, the soft sound of feet on the ground, not human, animals. Arya jumped to her feet looking around, Arya saw flashes of many beasts. Arya unsheathed Needle and waited. A pack of wolves ran out baring their teeth and surrounding her, Arya wasn't afraid, she was a wolf herself and was ready to die, Arya still followed the god of death, because that was the only thing that was certain every man, woman and child would die. What was the point of praying to trees when they let her father die, what was the point of praying to the seven when they let her Mother's throat to me slit. Arya whipped around to have a better look, they were all growling at her. Arya heard before a heavier set of feet walk up behind her. Arya turned slowly and felt her air leave her lungs. A dire wolf, it was growling. It looked familiar, Arya looked into its huge golden eyes and Arya knew. 'Nymeria.' Arya dropped Needle and walked forward, 'Nymeria it's me, Arya.' Arya stretched her hand out as she walked forward, Arya met Nymeria's eyes and Arya saw recognition in her now kind eyes. Nymeria stopped growling but jumped forward, Arya fell to the floor as Nymeria licked her. When Nymeria hopped off her Arya got up and put their heads together 'I have missed you, and thank you. For helping me' she sighed and felt a piece of her come back to her. 'I am going home, come with me.' Nymeria looked at Arya then to her pack, Arya needed Nymeria, but Arya wouldn't keep Nymeria if Nymeria didn't want to stay. Nymeria turned her head and addressed her pack. They all lifted their noses to the sky and howled. It was like music to Arya's ears, it calmed her. Arya settled down again and Nymeria lied down next to her. Arya felt an unfamiliar warmth flow through her. It wasn't warm like Arya felt with the sun on her face, it was warmth she had only felt with Nymeria, Jon and her Father. Arya closed her eyes and willed herself to fall asleep, without any dreams to haunt her.

Arya woke to find herself alone, the warmth Arya felt yesterday had disappeared and an emptiness filled her leaving a void behind. Arya shook her head and packed up, mounting her horse. Arya knew it was too good to be true for Nymrea to stay with her, why would she stay. Arya chased her away after all. It was to save Nymeria but she didn't know that. Arya kicked her horse into a canter, _'Fear cuts deeper then swords.' Arya_ rode through the whole day, only taking short brakes to give her horse a rest. But when she stopped for the night, to her surprise Nymeria came back out and lied down next to her and Arya then knew, Nymeria wasn't going to choose between her and freedom she was going to have both. Arya understood now, that Nymeria had a pack but Arya was part of her pack and no matter what she would always be. Arya closed her eyes and drifted into sleep. She dreamt of seeing her father executed and woke with a start, crying, Nymeria was looking at her with sleepy eyes, Arya buried her head into Nymeria's fur and cried, for the first time since after her Father's death she cried, truly cried, Arya didn't want to cry, she was strong, she was a wolf they don't cry but her eyes betrayed her and let the tears fall.

Nymeria stayed with Arya that day, with her pack following closely behind, Arya wasn't sure if it was because Nymrea saw Arya cry, or it was because the pack didn't mind her that they stayed with her. Now in the evening they laid around her protecting her. Arya was only to glad to have her friend back. Because after all these years it was better Arya thought to have a true friend. As Arya got closer and closer to Winterfell all Arya could think was _'Stick e'm with the pointy end'_

Jon

Jon let his head fall into his hands, it was a long day and it would be an even longer night, his dreams keeping him up. He doesn't sleep well these days, either beyond the wall, his brothers murdering him, or all the dead men, woman and children coming back to life as the dead, even once he dreamed of the men from the Battle of the Bastards coming back. Sometimes Jon dreamt of Arya's smile, how he shouldn't have left her, because all he knows is she is dead. The hound had died and Brienne of Tarth couldn't find her how was a girl of her age meant to live. What about Bran beyond the all, a cripple against the Night King, he was most likely dead as well. He only had Sansa left and he was going to make sure no one harmed her again. He blew out and candle and waited, maybe, if Jon was lucky the dreams wouldn't come, but he wasn't very hopeful. They did, their dead bodies opening their blue eyes, the Night King looking at him, right through him, Jon shot up in bed covered in sweat, Ghost wasn't with him tonight, he was with Sansa to help Sansa through her nightmares. Jon looked over to see his fire was burning low, he walked over and added more wood, he then opened his door and stepped out, he lent on the railing. If Arya was alive, why hadn't she come home? Arya had always been his favourite, if she knew he was here why wasn't she. But Jon couldn't think like that, Arya was dead, he couldn't let his heart think that she was alive, because if they found her body then he would have to morn her all over again. Jon walked back into his room and closed the door, Jon climbed back into bed hoping they dreams would stay away for the rest of the night so Jon could get little sleep.

Jon was sparing with a young Mormont, Jon blocked the swing that came at him with a counter attack and the lad fell to the floor. Jon extended his arm and helped him to his feet when a guard came running in, 'Your Grace, there is a stranger at the gates. He only leaves, and they have a huge wolf with them.' Jon nodded looking back the Mormont

'We will continue tomorrow.' Jon moved off following the guard quickly. Sansa joined him as they opened the gates. Jon saw a hooded figure sitting on the ice ground, not feeling the cold. Jon's eyes flicked to a wolf that easily as big or bigger then Ghost lying next the stranger. The figure got up and lowered their hood. He hadn't seen her so long, she had changed from a small child into a beautiful woman, her hair was shorter, her grey eyes cold less light in them but grey all the same, he hadn't seen in her in so long, but in his heart, he knew. Arya had come home.


	2. Chapter 2

Jon

Jon watched Arya looked between him and Sansa, in Arya's grey eyes, there was uncertainty as well as darkness, but Jon didn't want to focus on that. Jon realised Arya didn't know if they recognised her, she had changed so much but for Jon it wouldn't matter. Jon stepped forward without a word engulfing Arya into a bone braking hug. Arya placed her head into his neck like they did when they were children. 'Your home, god Arya your home.' Jon repeated knowing of this was a dream the gods were cruel. Jon felt Arya hug back and felt something wet on his neck, Arya was crying. Sansa came up and tapped Jon's shoulder he looked over and put Arya down on the ground again before Sansa gave Arya a hug too. When Sansa and Arya were done Arya whipped her eyes, but there was something to her whipping, it looked like it was a crime to cry. Arya turned to Nyrmiea and nodded the wolf ran off leaving Arya. They lead Arya inside the gates before closing them. People had come to see who it was but Jon led them way from the crowd wanting a private reunion. When they reached the great hall, Jon asked a maid to bring them good and ale. It was late in afternoon, but Jon knew there wasn't any inns for a few days ride away from Winterfell depending in how hard you ride, so Arya wouldn't have had a prober feed since then. Jon noticed Arya was looking around taking in very feature like she had forgotten what her home looked like. She also hadn't said anything since they had met her. They sat down and Arya looked around, Jon thanked the maid when she came back with food. she bowed before leaving.

'I don't have to call you Your Grace do I?' Arya looked at him, Jon heard she had an unfamiliar accent that sounded like it was from across the sea. Jon chuckled and Sansa smiled,

'No, I would prefer it if you didn't call me Your Grace' Arya nodded, there was something in her eyes something Jon didn't know, and Jon didn't like that. They were the say colour when they were children but so different.

'Where were you?' Sansa asked

'Far away training.' Was the only reply they got. Sansa looked at Jon, he saw she was worried.

'Where is that accent from?' Jon tried

'Braavos'

'You were in Braavos?' Sansa leaned forward. Arya nodded, taking some food and starting to eat it. Jon and Sansa kept on questioning Arya on where she was or who she escaped. She told them bits and pieces never enough information for Jon's liking.

Arya started getting Sansa and Jon talking about what happened to themselves. Sansa didn't seem to notice but Jon did. It bothered him that she wouldn't give them everything, it made him wonder what happened that made her unable to talk about it. Sansa didn't leave anything out of her story and it made him happy she was finally able to talk about it more openly then she had before, he hoped it meant she was healing. When Jon told Arya, he died an emotionless face came over Arya, she looked like she was frozen but she was back before they could do anything. What Jon found odd Arya acted like nothing happened, like it was normal. As if he could read her thoughts he said

'they are dead.' She nodded. They stayed in the great hall until the sun went down, Sansa went first saying she had a big day tomorrow and she would see them in the morning. Ghost went with her.

Once Sansa left Arya spoke quietly 'If they weren't dead I would go kill them.' Jon looked at her shocked his little sister would say something like that, her eyes were hard now and Jon saw in that moment how much she had grown up. Arya pulled something out of her fur, and pulled out a sword Jon hadn't seen since he gave it to her.

'I lost it for a while but I got it back, and kept it, in Braavos I had to give everything that was mine up, I did but not Needle, I couldn't. I learnt to stick people with the pointy end.' She looked at it before looking at him. she smiled, and Arya saw it was a true smile, like the one she gave him when she pulled her into a hug earlier, 'it saved my life so many times, and kept me sane. When everything happened, it made me think of home and your smile.'

Jon got up and Arya put her sword down before jumping into his arms again. Jon held her so close he was worried if he left her go she would disappear, leaving him hollow again. They pulled back and she looked into his eyes like she was reading him. he could smell her, she smelt like earth, and fur. It was the best smell Jon had smelt in a long time. Jon led off towards her old room telling her about the wildlings. She smiled when he told her about how he lived with them and how they were nothing like they thought. When they reached her door, she turned and hugged him again. She placed a kiss on his cheek thanking him, he didn't know why she was but he didn't need to know. She entered her room but before she closed the door

'It's good to have you home.' He said, she smiled and it lit up his heart, like it did every time she smiled.

'night Jon.'

Arya

Arya woke up in a soft bed, it took her a few minutes to realise where she was. Winterfell, she had come home yesterday. She sat up looking around, she knew it was her room, but Arya was still remembering everything she had learnt to forget and it was still coming back to her. She remembered what her Father looked like, what he sounded like. She remembered Robb's voice, her Mother's face but she was still working on Winterfell itself. She thought of all the events that happened yesterday. Sansa was more beautiful than ever, when Arya heard what happened to her she wanted to kill Ramsey but he was already dead another name she couldn't kill herself. Cersei Lannister, The Mountain, Ilyn Payne, Cersei Lannister, The Mountain, Ilyn Payne she repeated to herself over and over again. Then Jon, he had grown into a man, he held his hair back like Father, with his black beard, his grey eyes, he had a scar on his head, from an eagle.

When Jon told her he died she froze, she sunk back into No one, while she was killing innocent people Jon was helping innocent people and getting killed for it, he wouldn't want her if he knew, and Arya was going to make sure that would never happen, he would never learn what she did, she lost Father, Mother, Robb, Rickon, Bran, and that had driven her to No one, if she lost Jon. Arya didn't know what she would do. A knock on the door brought her back to the present and stop thinking about her brother who had grown more attractive then she remembered. A maid entered 'Lady Stark, wanted to know what can I do for you Lady?' Arya looked around

'Could I have a bath, if it isn't too much trouble' the maid nodded and left. Arya hoped the maid didn't think she was going to dress Arya. Because Arya didn't need the help or rumours spreading like wild fire about her just closed over wounds. Arya couldn't remember where the kitchens were or Arya would have got her own baths. There was another knock, Arya opened the door this time and smile crept onto her face, she was doing that a lot, smiling when she didn't want to.

'Jon' she saw he smile

'How did you sleep?' she nodded

'Good. I thought you wouldn't want to wear a dress and I didn't know if you had anymore clothes with you.' He held up something of what Arya thought was his old clothes. Arya smiled and took them, looking back at Jon

'I wouldn't have minded if they weren't so heavy.' He looked at her and Arya read his face, it was easy he didn't try to hide it, surprise. The maid came then and with her water. Arya told him she would see him to break his fast. It looked like she was right 'Jon will want me even if no one else would' but he doesn't know what you did, he wouldn't want you if he knew. A voice inside her head spoke up. She looked at the maid

'that will be all.' She bowed and left. God, she sound so demanding like a really Lord or Lady. Arya hoped it wouldn't set in, she didn't want to be lording over people, use the power she didn't deserve. Because servants worked harder than Lords or Ladies would ever in their life.

Arya walked into the hall to see Jon and Sansa were already there and talking to other people. She saw Sansa was talking to an older man while Jon was laughing with a big man with red hair. No one noticed her till she took a free seat next to Jon. Everyone turned to see her.

'Arya, there are a few people I want you to meet.'

'Tormund, Sir Davos this is my sister Arya.' Arya shot out her hand to the red-haired man. Everyone looked shocked and Arya remembered ladies didn't do that but Arya was no lady. The red haired who was Tormund shook her hand.

'Like your sister already Snow' Arya looked at Jon who nodded, in encouragement.

'My Lady nice to meet you, Jon has spoken a lot about you.' Arya looked at the older man who must be Sir Davos

'Please Sir Davos, I am no Lady, Arya will do fine' the man nodded. Arya sat back down Tormund laughed

'Nice to have a southerner who doesn't like titles.' Arya looked at him sharply

'I am a northerner not a southerner' he laughed even harder.

'Everyone south of the wall is a Southerner to us wildlings. I had this same conversation with your brother.' Arya nodded and looked at the food on the table. The amount made her stomach turn upside down, she had never seen this amount of food she was able to eat since Kings landing. She took a small amount. Jon looked at her his eyes were asking why she didn't take very much, Arya decided since she couldn't tell him everything she wanted she would tell him everything she could. 'I am just not used to eating very much' he looked concerned but nodded.

Arya spent the day with Jon, watching while he dealt with matters that got put aside because Arya came home. Arya watched as Jon train with him men, while everyone was occupied Arya slipped away walking down to the crypts. Before she went down there she went and picked a few flowers, the dirtiest she could find, like Arya did when she was nine years old. When she reached her Father's grave she placed the flowers down and knelt down on the ground. 'I am so sorry Father, so sorry, please forgive me.' Arya stood back up and stayed where she was just looking at his statue. Arya didn't know how long she was there for before a voice rang out over the cold stone.

'I still remember when you picked flowers for him.' Arya turned her head, Arya should have heard her foot steps but Arya must have been too absorbed in her own thoughts. 'I hated it, I wished Father would get angry at you, tell you to stop and act like a lady, but he would always smile and take them. I am so sorry I was awful to you. And I am so sorry I told Cersei about our plans to leave.' Arya looked a Sansa, if Arya had heard it a few years back she would be so angry but now, there were other people who needed her anger a lot more.

'You thought you could trust her, along my travels I thought I could trust people and that made things a lot worse for me. You were punished enough.' Arya looked at Sansa's face, there was hurt there but relief as well.

'I don't remember a lot of when we were young, I was forced to forget for what I thought was the right reasons. I am trying to do things to help my memory. But when I am ready I will tell you more.' Arya looked back at his statue 'it doesn't look like him'

'everyone who new him is dead'

'we are not'

'no, we are not.'

'I miss him'

'me too' and Arya stood with her sister and for the first time in her life she remembered she felt like she had a sister.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys,

I just started a new school after having a very big break from any school, so please hold on with me if I don't post very regularly and focus on school. I will try to do my best and update when I can.

Arya

Arya shot up with a start screaming, she stopped realising where she was. She felt tears streaming down her face and a layer of sweat covered her. Arya started to heave big breaths in and out trying to get air into her lunges. Arya felt herself shaking. Arya had been home for a week and she hadn't slept well since the first night, it was because Nymeria's calming presence wasn't with her. Arya climbed out of bed and grabbed a clock before leaving her chambers, once she had escaped the night mares she was never willing to go back there. This was the first time she had screamed since she had returned and hoped no one heard her.

Arya walked in till she found her way to the godswood, Arya didn't believe in the old gods, they let her Father be killed when he spent so much time praying to them. She didn't believe in the seven because her Mother spent everyday praying in the sept her Father built and they let Mother and Robb be slaughtered, nor the red god, or any god. Arya didn't even believe in death anymore because now she had killed so many people who had done nothing to her, it lost it's meaning to her. Arya liked sitting in the gods wood because she felt closer to her Father there. Her nightmare was like nothing she had seen before, everyone she killed was with her as well as her family, disappointed in her, dis owning her. They had that right, Arya was sure she would have done the same. Arya sat next to the heart tree like her Father, and waited. Waited for the sun to come up and another day could keep her doing things.

Arya opened her eyes to see she had fallen asleep leaning on the heart tree. Arya got up and hurried off, if she was right by the time she changed she would be late to break her fast with her siblings. When Arya walked into the hall she cursed to see everyone was already there, there was a seat Arya normally sat in next to Jon, there was someone sitting in it so Arya took a seat with some of the Lords, hopefully Sansa and Jon would think she had always been there. Arya didn't know why but Sansa and Jon had been watching her like a hawk, Arya thought it was because they wanted to know what had happened to her. Or they just wanted to make sure she was alright. Arya dared look up when she felt his eyes on her. His eyes where furrowed and Arya knew he noticed she hadn't been there. Arya smiled and waved before turning back to Lyanna Mormont who she had been talking to. Arya liked Lyanna she had this fire to her, and she wouldn't let anyone push her around, she knew Bear island was in good hands.

Jon caught up with her after Fast. 'Hi Jon' Arya said still walking towards the library, she didn't know why she was heading there maybe she would find something about wights she could read.

'Arya, I wanted to talk to you'

'Yeah?' she looked at him

'I heard you last night, screaming. I was taking a walk, I couldn't sleep.' Arya tried to stay calm but her heart wasn't, it was beating very fast, 'You know you can tell me anything right?' _No I can't_

'Yeah I do.' Her mouth felt dry from the lie, Arya hated lying to Jon, her Jon

'What was your nightmare about?'

'I don't remember.' Liar, obviously Jon thought so too because he huffed

'You know what Arya, fine don't tell what made half the castle hear you and don't tell me about your travels, see if I care.' And he turned and stormed off. Arya had trouble breathing, Arya knew she hadn't told Jon what she went through but he had been so good at hiding that it troubled him, Arya saw now and Arya was scared she was going to lose him no matter what she did.

Arya sits down at a table with an old book she found, it was in High Valyrian but Arya could read it. She kept on reading the same page over and over again, as she thought of Jon's lips on hers. Arya shook her head, _he is your brother, you are no better than the Lannister's thinking like that_ Arya buries her thoughts down deep hoping they would never surface again. Arya went back to her book. Arya didn't know how long she was there until a cough interrupted her. she looked up to see Sir Davos standing there. 'That book is in High Valyrain.' Arya nodded 'How does a Princess of The North come to read High Valyrian?'

'I can speak it too, I also can speak different languages of the Free Cities and a small amount of Dothraki and Low Valyrian, I was over the narrow sea for quite a while, I was taught it so I could go to different places and work there.' Sir Davos nodded

'So what did you do when you worked.'

'I was a different range of things, I worked for this one place and they sent me wherever they needed help. I might be a kitchen maid one day then serving drinks the next.'

'Did you like it?' he asked

'It was work. Sometimes I questioned it but most of the time I just did what I was told.'

'I came in here to get a book, you see there was this girl called Shireen, she was trying to teach me to read, but she died so I try to do my bit and continue learning.'

'Well if you ever need any help, you can ask me.' He nodded and walked off and Arya went back to her book. When Arya looked up again she found it was getting dark and knew she spent all her day reading. Her back ached from bending down but she was used to the stiffness and only needed to spar to loosen her up. She made sure there wasn't anyone in the training yard and pulled out a dummy. If anyone saw her they would ask how she had become as good as she got. And they lead back to The House of Black and White.

Jon

Jon froze once he heard Sir Davos tell him about Arya being about to speak different languages, Jon hadn't asked Sir Davos to keep an eye on Arya, but Sir Davos was amazed by Arya and couldn't keep it hidden. Arya had been very secretive about what happened to her, it hurts Jon, Arya had never kept a secret from him in all her life. He didn't like it. Jon had heard Arya scream last night, he had gone for a walk and found his way near her room, Jon had seen her leave her room and go towards the direction of the gods wood. Jon had gone back to bed. In the morning when they were breaking fast Arya was missing. Jon was talking to Wyman Manderly when he saw her sneak in and sit down. She looked up and smiled and waved before looking back.

Jon had caught up with her after, Jon saw she was tired, she had bags under her eyes, it confirmed that she wasn't sleeping. She said she was fine but Jon knew better. Arya had become am very good liar but she still could never lie to him. He was seeing red, what couldn't she tell him. He needed to get out of there. Once he left her he felt bad. What ever had happened to her it was too bad to talk about and now he had yelled at her for it. The day was getting worse after Sir Davos had come back from the library. Jon decided he would apologise to Arya. That is what he was going watching Arya fight a dummy with Needle like it was second nature. He had never seen someone fight like that. When she was done he was madder than ever, she was beautiful fighting like that. He felt something stir in him like when he was with Ygritte. She was his sister he should not be having these thoughts. Once she was done he clapped. She spun around and Jon saw shock in her silver grey eyes.

'Where did you learn that? At the same place as you learnt your languages? He wasn't spying on you if that is what you are worried about' Jon sound too bitter for his liking but he couldn't stop it he was fuming. Disgusted at what he was feeling, irritated at all the lies. 'He just said it in passing. I came out here to let some frustration because you of all people wouldn't tell me what was going on.' Arya looked down.

'I don't know you at all anymore.' Jon spat. He walked out leaving Arya behind him. That person may look like his sister but now he didn't see any of the little girl he loved more than anything.

Arya

Arya didn't see Jon at dinner because she didn't go, but a servant came in mid-morning once Arya had again missed a meal in the great hall. The maid told her the King wanted to see her. Arya didn't know why, he was normally taking up with the people. She followed without saying anything. She came and sat next to Sansa not looking at Jon. She didn't know what to do. Jon is right he didn't know her at all because the girl died and no one was born, then no one died and this new Arya was born. It was this Arya or someone else, she couldn't be no one again but she wouldn't be Arya Stark either. A woman entered and Arya felt her blood turn to ice. The woman had the same face as the girl Arya had killed. Arya could never forget that face, or any face for that matter but this face tormented her, beat her, then try to kill her. This face she saw when she was trapped in her nightmares. The waif was dead. But here she was. It was hard to breath. Arya didn't hear what they were saying, it was like water was over her ears. When she left Arya excused herself and left. Arya followed the woman and once Arya had caught up to her she pulled her onto a wall and put a dagger to her throat.

'How are you here, I killed you.' The girl gave her a mocking laugh

'How do you know it was I in that room? I am No One, I cannot die.'

'Why are you here?' Arya gritted through her teeth.

'A price has been paid, your king will die.' Arya's grip loosened, Arya couldn't tell if she was lying, the Waif was the one person where Arya could not pick up a lie from. The Waif pushed Arya off her and smiled her cruel smile and left Arya sliding down the wall trying to get air into her lungs.


	4. Chapter 4

Arya

The Waif had been at Winterfell for two weeks and Arya had to watch as The Waif slime her way into Jon's inner circle, Arya didn't know how and couldn't do anything about it. Jon was still angry at her and barely talked to her. Arya felt miserable, coming home wasn't meant to be like this. For once if her life she was happy to have Sansa, Arya felt herself grow close to her sister even telling Sansa little things about what happened to her. Starting it Kings landing all the way to Braavos, Arya said she wasn't ready to tell her about Braavos. Sansa understood and Arya found it was the only time she was happy.

Arya hadn't been sleeping either, her nightmares were trapping her for longer periods of time making her feel disorientated, and once she was free she would go and watch Jon sleep, to make sure The Waif didn't kill him. Arya flee from his room when she started to see the sun coming up and slept for a few more hours until a maid came. She then would fall asleep at the library before the evening meal. To make matters worse she was starting to dream of Jon pushing her against a wall and would wake to feel longing for Jon's body against hers. Arya looked over from next to Sansa to see Jon was only paying the Waif attention, Arya looked at Sansa who was looking around at the empty hall. Arya wanted to scream, to scratch the Waif's eyes out, kill her. After their first conversation The Waif payed her no attention. Sometimes Arya thought it would have been easier to just stay as No One. Arya had tried to talk to Jon about The Waif warning him, but the more Arya tried the more Jon gravitated to The Waif. Arya excused herself and left, going to the Gods Wood.

She sat by the heart tree and asked her Father if he was up there and what to do. She put her head on the tree and listened hoping to get an answer. She heard footsteps, they weren't in a hurry, if Arya wasn't feeling like she would pass out anytime soon she would have concentrated on who's they were but they weren't hers so Arya didn't care. She kept her eyes closed but waited, they came to a stop just in front of her, she opened them slowly to see Jon was standing there with Longclaw, he was going to clean it. He was staring at her and Arya knew she would have to make the first move, she got up and moved past him not looking at him focusing on the ground when he called out to her

'You don't look good' she turned back around

'Haven't been sleeping' she mumbled

'Nightmares?' she nodded

'Something like that'

'You look like your haunted' he replied

'Well I can't tell you about it.' she sighed and turned away before he could reply.

Arya sat up again and looked around, her vision was blurry, she couldn't breath and her head felt like it was too heavy. She got out of her bed and was out of the door without any furs on, she used to wall as support, she needed to tell Jon she couldn't live with it anymore, she needed him to hug her, to let her lie in his bed with him, like they did when they were younger. She was shaking but she didn't feel the cold. She heard herself knock on his door before she felt it. The door opened and the first thing Arya noticed was Jon had his hair down and he had bed hair.

'Arya what are you doing here?' Jon asked, he looked agitated stepping from side to side

'I need to talk to you can I come in?' she stuttered, Jon looked back into the chambers then back to her

'I don't think it is a good idea it is not proper' Arya looked at Jon then she heard a voice from behind the door

'Who is it?' it felt like a knife stabbed her in the heart, the Waif was in his room. Arya managed to get it together to say

'Your right this was a bad idea' before she went towards Sansa's chambers, stumbling as she did, her head was pounding the pain in her chest was increasing. Jon didn't come after her, she didn't think he would, once she reached Sansa's room she crept in and got a parchment telling Sansa she was going to see Nymeria. When she was walking out of the gates, the guards didn't see her, Arya didn't know how much longer before she blacked out, she didn't know what was happening, verything hurt, Jon, her nightmares, they felt so real, and not having enough sleep, it was hard to keep walking. The pain in her chest was as reaching max, Arya moved off into the bushes before she found Nymeria the world spun one last time before the world came up to meet her and the hard ground welcomed her as well as falling into emptiness.

Jon

When Jon looked at Arya theses days he wished he could hug her up and make the world right, but he was being stubborn and he wouldn't give in. He also didn't have time he had to help Mercy, she had lost her home from Lannister's and the men who killed her father took turns to rape her. Jon didn't understand why Arya wouldn't stop trying to get him to get rid of Mercy, Arya was saying she was dangerous but Jon didn't take her word, she was lying all the time and nothing Jon did made her tell him the truth. Jon walked into the godswood to clean and sharpen Longclaw, it was the only time he got time to himself, often most nights, he would wake up just after the sun was coming up and have the feeling someone was watching him. He found her sitting with her eyes closed against the heart tree, she looked like shit, unwell, Jon hadn't had a look at her since her last attempt to get rid of Mercy, she looked worse since then, she was paler, even skinnier and had bags under her eyes. She opened her eyes and they looked haunted and dull, they didn't have the normal spark, he couldn't move, had he done this? She got up and moved past him, not speaking or looking at him.

'You don't look good' he said before be could stop himself, she turned back around

'Haven't been sleeping' she mumbled Jon nearly didn't hear it,

'Nightmares?' she nodded, how bad could her nightmares be?

'Something like that' she didn't look at him still

'You look like your haunted' he replied he wanted her to yell at him, look at him something

'Well I can't tell you about it.' she sighed and turned away before he could reply, he wouldn't lie it hurt.

That night, Mercy had come to him and woken him up saying she needed to talk to him, he got out of bed and lighted a few candles, once he was done, another knock, he opened it and he felt his heart stop, His eyes racked over his exposed skin, she wasn't wearing any furs, he looked to her face and he couldn't breathe. Arya looked like she was ready to pass out, he looked back at her skin and saw her skin had formed Goosebumps but if she knew he had Mercy in his chambers he wouldn't hear the end of it, even if Arya was sick she still would give him an ear full.

'Arya what are you doing here?' she looked at him

'I need to talk to you can I come in?' Jon looked back into the chambers then back to Arya

'I don't think it is a good idea it is not proper' he didn't care about it being proper but he couldn't let her come in, but Mercy decided to make her presence known

'Who is it?' Arya looked at him, and for the first time he saw raw emotion come across Arya's face she opened her mouth and her eyes looked like the broke. She swallowed before saying

'You right this was a bad idea' and left him a second time that day, this time she surprised him she went without a fight, she didn't go in the direction of her chambers, she was most likely going to Sansa's. They had become very close after theses weeks. He went back in saying to Mercy she should leave.

When Jon, Sansa and Mercy broke fast Arya was absent, 'Where is Arya?' Mercy asked,

'She left a note saying she was going to see Nymeria' Jon looked at Sansa,

'When did she give you the note'

'I don't know it was there when I woke up' Sansa went back to eating, but something at the back on his mind told him something was wrong. Ghost entered the room and Jon gave him a pat behind the ears, Ghost looked at Mercy who smiled and put her hand out, Ghost snapped and snarled at her and Mercy retreated her hand,

'He doesn't like many people, Arya is his favourite, now she is home. Then only me, Jon and a few selected others' Sansa said, Jon looked at Mercy and apologised. Ghost looked back at Jon and whined

'He wants to go for a walk' Jon got up and left the hall. Jon followed Ghost out past the gates. He walked out into a small clearing when he saw a wolf pack, they all turned their heads, all but three got up and snarled, the biggest one, Nymeria snarled at them, she was lying down, she whined and the other two got up, he saw a body lying down and Jon ran to it, Arya was on the frozen floor, he shook her and she stirred. She opened her eyes and they landed on his, she then looked around before sitting up.

'What happened Arya?' she looked around again

'I don't remember, I woke up then I o' she stopped and stood up

'Arya talk to me, I found you passed out, and you came to me last night' She turned back and Arya had a set look on her face

'Forget it Jon, I was vulnerable last night, and I was going to tell you everything, and I am glad I didn't so forget it.' she spun around and for the third time in the space of two days she left him behind.

* * *

 **Please leave a review. This is the first time posting on the site, so I would like to know what you think of this story.**


	5. Chapter 5

Arya

Arya reached her room before anyone saw her, Arya still didn't understand what had happened, she had passed out and then the next thing she knew, Jon was looking over her, he looked so worried she could get lost in his eyes. For a few seconds she didn't remember what happened but then it came back with a kick and Arya remembered Waif was in his chambers. Arya had pieced things together. Of course, the Waif knew, hadn't she told The Waif about Jon? What worried Arya was she wasn't hurt as a sister, she was hurt that he was sleeping with someone else, The Waif. It killed Arya. Arya decided she needed to extra carful if Arya was going to save Jon, because it was the whores in Braavos who taught her how to use her body as a weapon and when the men were the most vulnerable. She had used the weapon before, never let men to take her maidenhood but got them to the point in other ways before she slit their throat, they were the easiest of her victims to kill, well all but one. Arya felt her eyes well up and she let the tears fall because she would never forgive herself for killing her. She was another reason Arya came back, but Arya didn't like to think about it, one day she will return to Braavos and set things as right as she can.

Arya changed before she left her room, Arya would have to face people, or they would wonder what was wrong, Sansa would anyway, she is the only one seeing the effect of the Waif being here is doing to her. Arya catches Sansa in grand hall

'How was Nymeria' Sansa asked Arya nodded and sat down next to her

'She was fine.' Arya got a knife before flipping in through her fingers and before Arya could think about Sansa sitting next her, she threw it at the wall, it wedged in and Arya sighed before going to collect it.

'Tell me where you learnt that please?'

'Braavos' Arya muttered

'Impressive, and whatever did that knife do to you?'

'Nothing' Arya pulled it out before going and sitting back down

'Jon was wondering how long you had been out.'

'He found me.' Arya grumbled

'O, that's why you are in a shit mood, and taking it out on the knife'

'No, but yes, it does have something to do with Jon.'

'And a curtain girl?' Arya threw the knife again even harder, it imbedded the wall next to the door as the knife hit the wall the door opened and Jon entered with Mercy. Arya had to clench her teeth together. Jon looked at the knife then at Arya who shrugged her shoulders before turning back to Sansa, who was looking between the three of them. Mercy and Jon sat down on the other side of Sansa. Arya went back and got the knife again.

'Arya remember the lords and ladies are coming tonight for a feast, don't be late.' Sansa called. Arya nodded her head not looking back.

She went to the training yard. She pulled out a sword turning around and pointing it at Jon

'Careful Arya, that's not a toy.'

'Like Needle?' Arya bitterly asked

'Yes' he breathed

'Well guess what Jon, Needle is very useful when people underestimate you, Needle is defiantly not a toy.' She stated matter of factly. She smiled at his face, 'Come on, take your sword out' she threw the sword to the side and pulled out Needle, Jon gasp at her 'I want to show you. Show you Needle isn't a toy, like you think it is, it is a weapon, it was only a toy because I didn't know what I was doing.' He went to get the sword Arya dropped but Arya shook her head

'Longclaw. Jon' he stopped and looked at her

'Do you have a death wish? I could easily kill you without meaning to.' Arya laughed but shook her head

'No, are you scared I will cut you?' he slowly pulled out Longclaw, Arya didn't know what she was doing, she was going to show him her ability to fight, this isn't what she wants, but then her Father's voice rings in her head, like he said it yesterday _'You have wolves blood in you'_ and it was boiling she couldn't think straight, why did he have to sleep with her.

Arya knew Jon wasn't going to attack first, so Arya twirled around him, hitting him on the leg then bringing it to his neck, which went and stopped it with Longclaw, he looked shocked and Arya smiled before attacking him again he kept deflecting her blows. Arya stepped back, but Jon didn't wait for her, he started attacking her, it was better she could use his moves against him. She kept on backing up as she twisted around him so she hit him on the back, then she was gone again, on the arm this time. They spared for five minutes without one giving up, it started getting more intense now, Arya wasn't tiering but the snow was turning to mud under their feet, Arya kicked his legs out from underneath him, but he grabbed her taking her with him, Longclaw and Needle dropped a meter away.

She landed on him and lifted her head up and gazed into his eyes. Then he leaned up and she felt his lips on hers. They were soft and warm against hers. Arya made a surprise sound opening her mouth, she felt his tongue invade her mouth and Arya wouldn't let him win dominance. She was kissing back with a passion that Jon was returned. It was full lust at this point, no sweet kiss like the stories say full passion. She felt one of his hand leave a hot trail under her shirt leading from her stomach to her breast while the other was on the back of her neck keeping her close. He squeezed her breast making her moan it only encouraged him. She knew better but she couldn't stop he was like a drug she needed him to live, to breath. She felt a need, a lust growing at the pit of her stomach. But when they pulled back for air the spell was broken for both of them, he was her brother, this shouldn't have happened they shouldn't be feeling these things, it was wrong.

'God we shouldn't have done that' Jon exclaimed and Arya nodded, he didn't give her a chance to get off him, he pushed her off him into the mud and left with Longclaw. Arya just sat there with her hand on her lips, she missed his touch, it was wrong but why did it feel so good?

Arya didn't see Jon for the rest of the day, she didn't know how to act around him. Arya arrived to the great hall before him and sat down at her seat, which was next to Sansa. Arya had worn a dress only to make Sansa happy, it was still one she could move around in. She watched as Jon came in and sat down. Something caught Arya's eye and she turned it was The Waif in the corner adding something to a glass. She then watched as she placed it where Jon's was and took his. Everyone was standing and talking to people, no one saw her. Arya got up and moved off, she swapped Jon's with her undrunk one. She smelt it, it had a berry smell to it.

'Everyone Stand, to the independent North. To Lord Eddard Stark and the Young Wolf' Jon spoke up, they all drank Jon turned to her

'Why aren't you drinking Arya?' she looked down, at the Black and White she went through training with poisons, most she was immune to now, after being poisoned so often her body had learnt how to fight them. There was one poison she wasn't immune to, tears of Lys it didn't have a smell, so this poison she was mostly able to drink. She brought it to her mouth and drank it. it tasted normal. That was strange, the poison it smelt like should leave a sweeter flavour. There was no other poison that had that smell. It was one of the ones Arya's body could deal with the best. But the Waif knew that, didn't she. Arya looked around to see The Waif was smiling and raising her glass. Arya left the great hall and hurried to her room. Arya opened her chest with all her different poisons. She went through them. One was missing tears of Lys.

'No, No, No' Arya cried out. Her hand went to her stomach as a spasm ripped through her body. The poison was too dangerous to try to get your body used to. Arya heard the door open and close, she spun around, the Waif walked towards her, Arya met in the middle. The Waif aimed a blow to her stomach and Arya scrunched over in pain as she was pushed over and she felt a weight on her. The waif had sat on her and blocked her arms and legs.

'Ah Lady Stark' The Waif mocked her 'You really need to get better at the game of faces. You were so easy to lie to' Arya raised a brow 'There is a price to pay, your name, not the kings. I just wanted to torture you, it was so fun to torment you, seeing you die inside when your beloved Jon was angry at you. How did it feel knowing I was in his chambers last night, he chose me to be in there not you. As soon as you heard I was going to kill your beloved brother you forgot everything about your training. You made it so easy to get into yours brothers circle, if you had told him what you did, what you were and what I did, he would have killed me. He loves you so very much. So it was so fun to see you take the poison to save your brother, you thought it was the poison you would be fine in the morning, a good night's sleep would work.' The waif shook her head. 'Now, you are going to die, like you should have in the room, you killed me friend. Did you know that, I might be no one, but she was my friend.' Arya opened her mouth when there was a knock at the door

'Arya, can I come in?' Sansa. Sansa didn't wait for an answer, she opened it, the Waif hide behind the door. Sansa gasp as she saw Arya she missed the Waif slipping out.

'Arya what's wrong'

'tears of Lys, Sansa go to my chest of draw and in there should be the antidote, quickly' Sansa rushed over, Arya knew she was going to pass out anytime soon, then wouldn't wake up unless the antidote was given, because it would look like a very bad fever that takes the victims as the person would be in endless agony until their last breaths.

'Arya which one? Arya' but Arya closed her eyes and saw Jon's face as she slipped into the void that would be her home filled with torture until she died.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, to let me know what you are thinking**

 **Thank you.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, hope you are enjoying the story and please review on how I can improve it.**

* * *

Sansa

Sansa had watched Jon and Arya closely over the last few weeks. Sansa had always known they had been close since they were little but now something had changed, Sansa could see that as plain as day, Arya felt disguised about how she felt about Jon, they were brother and sister. Arya tried so hard to hide it but sadly Sansa was watching them so closely she saw it. Sansa knew you couldn't chose who you loved and it made Sansa sad to know that their pride or their honour would never allow it. They were Starks and they had been raised differently than the Lannister's. While Arya tried to avoid Jon, Jon was angry at his feelings, he had this anger Sansa never knew about when they were younger. Sansa feels like it has something to do about his death and coming back. He used his anger and reflected it onto Arya. Arya didn't deserve it, they couldn't stop how they were feeling. He was also so angry at Arya for not telling him about what happened to her. But when Arya did tell Sansa about some of her travels Sansa understood. How Arya had started to lose herself after seeing the red wedding. How Arya didn't have anything to live for but revenge, yes there was Jon or Sansa, but Sansa was stuck in Kings landing and Jon was so far away. How do you tell the person whom you love the most, you forgot what it felt like to love or to have love and to only live on hate, that love wasn't enough?

Then Mercy turned up and Arya started acting stranger. Sansa had to watch as she saw her sister's secrets catch up to her. Sansa had to sit there as they were ripping Arya up, and Jon he wasn't making it better, only worse. He was started to trust Mercy more then Arya, started spending more time with her and Sansa could see it was just draining the life out of her sister. She was getting bags under her eyes and had a haunted look in her now dull grey eyes, no more fire. Arya didn't stop trying to get Mercy out of Winterfell, but the more Arya tried the more Jon gravitated to her. Sansa wanted to kick Jon, how could he be doing this to Arya. Arya was getting closer to Sansa and Sansa would castrate Jon if he drove his sister away from Winterfell. She had just got her sister back and she would do anything to keep her sister, but Sansa couldn't help how they felt for each other.

At the feast Arya left so sudden Sansa knew something was up and decided she would give her a few minutes before going and seeing her. Sansa knocked but entered knowing if it was up to Arya she would never come in. Sansa saw Arya only the floor and rushed to her. Sansa was so scared, she was feeling very hot. When Sansa heard Arya had been poisoned she froze, it was the poison that killed Jon Arryn. Sansa knew how important it was to find the antidote so Sansa followed Arya's instructions and opened her draw, Sansa gasp when she saw all Arya's poisons, and didn't know which one was the right one. When Sansa looked back around Arya had closed her eyes and fear flooded her. Sansa tried to wake her sister but ran out when Arya wouldn't stir. She banged the Maester's door open and alarmed the Maester. She quickly told him what had happened and he rushed off but came back empty handed and asked if he could see her stock. He found the right one and gave Arya the right one. But he shook his head and told Sansa, some of the poisons were so rare only the very, very best assassins could get their hands on them. Sansa looked at the Maester, what was Arya doing with all these poisons, and where did she get them. Braavos maybe, that was the only time Arya hadn't told her what happened. Said she wasn't ready, just skipped over it. Sansa thanked the Maester and sat down next to Arya's bed. Sansa held Arya's hand which felt very clammy. Jon could wait, Sansa wanted to make sure her sister was alright.

Sansa must have fallen asleep because she jumped up from the chair she had been sitting in to see Jon had burst in guns in blazing and Sansa was a little taken aback, no one knew about Arya, but the Maester but he wouldn't have told anyone, so the only other person who knew Arya was poisoned was the person who did it.

'What happened?' Jon demanded, there was a fire in Jon's eyes she had only seen when he had met with Ramsey Snow

'I found her, she had been poisoned.' Sansa tried to tread carefully 'I went to see her, she left every quickly, I found her on the floor, she told me what poison she had taken then I couldn't find it by the time I looked around she was already unconscious. I didn't get you, because whoever did this is waiting to know if they succeeded, it was a very rare poison and deadly, they wanted Arya dead very badly.' Jon moved sitting on the other side of Arya

'you should have got me.' He growled

'Yes, most likely, but Jon I almost saw my sister die ok.' Jon didn't reply he was looking at Arya

'who would want to do this?' Jon asked

'I don't know, she had so many secrets, she told me all up to Braavos.' Jon snapped his head up

'she told you about her travels' Jon looked hurt, but Sansa didn't feel sorry for him, it was his own fault

'I wasn't angry at her, when she didn't want to share. She would have told you if you gave her more time.' Sansa snapped. He looked back down not answering her 'Who told you.'

'Mercy, saw the Maester come out last night' that was odd, wouldn't she have come in. 'How could she be so stupid.' Jon asked, Sansa didn't know what part Jon was talking about, the poison, her travels or something else.

'She didn't poison herself Jon' Sansa went with the poison because she didn't want to think about what other things that had happened between them

'I did, I mean I knew there was poison just not that one.' A voice quietly said, Sansa and Jon looked at Arya, not believing what just game out of her mouth.

Arya

Arya felt herself come back from the pain she was feeling, to hear voices, she left her eyes closed to check her surroundings. 'She didn't poison herself Jon' a sharp voice that Arya knew belonged to Sansa. Arya knew there was no going back from what she was about to say. It would change everything, but she can't live like this anymore she needs to let them know who the Waif is. She had tried so hard to keep the truth inside her, it had cost her, her relationship with Jon the one-person Arya loved more than anything, if he believed her then she would tell him everything. But if he didn't, she knew what she needed to do, because the pain she felt everyday she couldn't take it anymore, people might think she was weak, but she had been fighting before her Father died, never having a rest, never stop fighting. She had fought to come home to Jon the one person she thought would want her but if Jon didn't believe her then she wouldn't have much fight left, only enough to finish something Arya Stark needed to finish before Arya Stark would be no more.

'I did, I mean I knew there was poison just not that one.' She opened her eyes to see Jon and Sansa were looking at her like she had grown two heads.

'What do you mean.' Jon asked

'There was an assassin here, I was told they were here to poison you, so when I saw them put something in your drink at the feast, I swapped our glasses. When I was in Braavos I was taught about poisons so I could kill people. I was an assassin, one of their best. They made you take some different poisons and your body gets used to them, when I smelt it, it smelt like one I could just sleep off so I drank it, you pointed out that I wasn't drinking and I knew the assassin would know something was up, but the assassin was really here for me and they knew I would save you. The goblet was never meant for you.' Jon stood up and started pacing while Sansa gripped her hand.

'Who was the assassin?' Jon asked looking back at her with deadly eyes.

Here it goes 'Mercy.' Jon laughed

'God I knew you wanted her gone, but I didn't think you would poison yourself and blame her to do it. You expect me to believe you?' Arya looked down, there it was, Arya felt pain in her chest, but she was fine, she didn't want to be Arya Stark anymore.

'No.' it was quite but Arya knew Jon heard it. She heard the bang of the door and looked at Sansa who was looking at her

'I believe you, but I will need proof' Sansa whispered hoarsely

'No you can't get involved, I am going to tell you everything.' And Arya did, she didn't leave anything out, when Arya started to talk about her, the girl who haunted her dreams, she felt tears sliding down her face again and she saw Sansa was crying too. She was pulled into a hug from her sister. 'You see I can't let you get involved, and I can't take this pain anymore Sansa, I fought because of Jon now I have lost him. I have one last fight left in me then I will become someone without pain, and Arya Stark will have died. I take a new face, a new life, you and Jon can just remember the little girl who just wanted to pick up a sword and follow Father into war.' Sansa let go of her, Arya thought Sansa was going to tell her she couldn't leave but she nodded

'I am going to kings landing to finish my list. The Waif, she will leave as soon as she finds out I am gone make sure she does know. The Waif will know where I am headed. She knows of the list.'

'can I see what she did to you' Arya lifted her shirt to show the three white lines that wouldn't go away.

When it was just before dawn Arya snuck into Jon's room. She placed Needle on his bedside table because Needle was Arya Starks and after Kings landing Arya Stark would be dead, this was her way of telling Jon. She placed a small kiss on his lips before leaving. When she rode out she was met with Nymeria and the pack and they set off. When she got as far as she could before Winterfell wouldn't be in her sights anymore she looked back and saw the home which for so long she had tried to get back to, now she was leaving for good this time.


	7. Chapter 7

Jon

Jon woke up slowly, taking in everything that had happened in the last two days, so much had happened in such a small amount of time. Arya and the kiss, it had been better then Ygritte and Jon hated himself even more for it. Arya had been poisoned, but as he thought about it more, he didn't really think she poisoned herself, he was angry when he said she did it but he sure as hell couldn't believe Mercy did it. How could he, Mercy hadn't done anything to make him think at all she was capable of poisoning someone. Arya had lied about everything, she had trusted Sansa over him and it cut Jon to the core, it hurt in his heart more so then when a dagger had been there. Jon opened his eyes and found himself facing his bedside table where there was a sword placed there but it wasn't Longclaw.

It was Needle. He sat up and touched it, not believing it was really there until he felt the cold metal against his skin. He wanted to move but his body wouldn't, he was frozen, it could mean only one thing. Then Jon's will power won out and he shot out of bed stumbling on his furs. He bolted from his room going straight towards Arya's room. He didn't bother knocking just charging in and he was met with a bare room, like he dreaded and the bed had been unslept in. Jon's fear erupted like a volcano everything since Arya had come home flashed through his mind. All Jon had thought about since he had joined the wall and hearing of their Father's death was Arya. Then when he died all he could think about was her, but then he had got her back and he had ruined it. He couldn't breath and hurried to find Sansa. Arya was gone.

'Arya is gone' Jon breathed, Sansa looked up surprised

'Gone?' Sansa questioned, Jon nodded 'I wouldn't be surprised, she was poisoned and you told her, she poisoned herself to get rid of someone.' Sansa walked past him. 'I think you should get changed, people shouldn't see their king dressed like that.' Sansa had so much venom in her voice, he could have been poisoned by it. Jon looked down at his bare chest, in his hurry he hadn't remembered to get a shirt on. He shook his head, Sansa must know something, they were close. Jon had no choice but to go back to his room, he got dressed then made his way to the great hall. Sansa was there and Jon went straight to her.

'Where is she Sansa.' Jon growled, Sansa didn't seem frightened, if anything her eyes hardened something he had only seen after she had come back from killing Ramsey,

'I don't know Jon' Sansa spat out, Jon didn't take his eyes off her but sat down

'What's wrong' sweet Mercy said as she entered

'Arya has gone.' Sansa said, Jon was confused, why would she tell Mercy something like that.

'O no, I hope she comes back' Mercy said

'She won't' Sansa said looking down, Jon thought he had woken up in a different world. Sansa didn't seem to care that Arya was gone.

Jon was staring at Bran, not believing he was here. Just like Arya, a guard had come to him saying Brandon Stark was at the gates, Jon thought he was wrong, how could a cripple survive the dead and the Night King. By the time he had made it to the gates Sansa was already hugging him and Bran was looking at Jon, through him, reading him like Arya did, but if felt different to when Arya gave him the knowing look but he couldn't pinpoint how it was different. Jon then hugged his brother. After Sam had told him about Bran, Jon thought he had failed yet another sibling, he thought when only Rickon had turned up in Ramsey's hands, Bran had died.

When Jon let go of his brother he asked to be taken to the Gods wood. Jon didn't see why no, they could talk there. The three of them sat down and Jon watched as Sansa talked to Bran, he only listened. His mind was still on Arya. Bran looked at Sansa and told her, she looked beautiful in her wedding dress, and that he was sorry it had to happen here. Sansa left quickly, leaving Jon feeling cold inside. How did Bran know what had happened, Jon only knew because Sansa told him. Jon didn't know how Bran could sit there and tell Sansa she looked beautiful the night she was raped. When Jon asked him, Bran said 'I am the three-eyed raven, I see everything.' Jon wanted to ask more, but he found the words didn't come. Where was the little boy who couldn't shoot an arrow, that little boy was in here he could see it was just underneath the surface. Bran had no emotion like Arya but with Arya there was nothing left of the little girl he once knew, only secrets.

'I know how you feel about Arya, and how she feels about you.' Jon looked down, unable to meet him in the eye.

'You try to hide it, you think it is wrong, I saw you kiss her. I saw how you couldn't accept that she didn't tell you anything, how it made you angry, and I see how you took it out on her, that you aren't even angry at Arya but yourself. And Mercy, I know about her.'

'Bran please just forget it, she is gone,' Jon tried

'You don't believe that, if I hadn't turned up you would be out looking for her, but you will never find her.' Bran told him

'You know where she is then?' Jon asked hopefully

'No, but I know where she is headed, but it is not my place to say' Jon found himself starting to boil in anger

'Bran tell me where she is.' Jon gritted out

'I can't do that, I don't know where she is. But I will tell you, Arya Stark was lost and because of you and only you did she come back. There is only so much a person can fight and you made her feel unwanted. Did you really think she isn't struggling with this? She has the same feeling and thoughts as you do in her head.'

'I just want her back.' Jon tried

'Ask Sansa tomorrow.' Jon looked at Bran, he looked in that moment wiser beyond his years. 'I know who your mother is.' Jon felt himself stop breathing

'Bran?' Jon questioned

'Eddard Stark is not your Father.' Jon didn't believe him, 'Your Mother was Lyanna Stark, and your Father was Rhaegar Targaryen' Jon shook his head 'You are not a bastard, they loved each other, Jon like you and Arya. You are the true heir to the Iron Throne.' His whole life had been lie, he didn't know what to think.

Jon didn't sleep at all, he stayed awake, thinking about everything, when tomorrow came they found out Mercy had packed her things and left in the night, Jon couldn't think of any reason why she would but Sansa sure did, Sansa came storming into his room at midday.

'She was right, she was right.' Sansa screamed at him, he recoiled her voice 'she told me, if she left The Waif would follow.'

'The Waif, who is The Waif Sansa?' the seemed to make Sansa see double

'The Waif is Mercy, you idiot. Arya knew her before when she was in Braavos. The Waif tried to kill her, so Arya left to get rid of the Waif and because she couldn't take the pain anymore the pain you were causing her.' Sansa pulled at her hair, pacing back and forward.

'I finally had, a sister, I never realised I wanted Arya as a sister until Kings landing. And because you couldn't handle the fact she had secrets I lost my sister.' Sansa pointed a finger at him. Jon felt his heart stop, lost her sister

'Where is she Sansa.' Jon asked carefully

'She is going to Kings landing to finish her list.' Sansa told him, Jon spun around and started packing, but when the next words came out of Sansa's mouth made him stop dead.

'Once she finishes her list, she won't be Arya anymore, she can change her face and Arya Stark will be dead, you will never find her. Bring me back my sister Jon.'

* * *

 **As always please let me know what you think.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Makarina - Thank You so much.**

* * *

Arya

Arya had been travelling for a week now, never looking back. Arya spurred her horse forward seeing The Inn of The Crossroads in the distance. It should have taken longer to get there but Arya was one of the best riders in the North, or she was before the war started and it helped that Arya had only stopped a few times a day to give herself and the horse a break. She hadn't slept in two days, Arya didn't want to stop, but she knew The Waif would be hot on her heels and she would know exactly where Arya was going, and that scared her.

She knew she shouldn't stop but she had ridden her horse almost to the ground and it needed a rest. She also needed to sleep. It had been just over a moon since she had last seen this Inn, then she was so excited to be going home, all she wanted to do was go home, but it was a disappointment, yes she had a sister for that short amount of time, but when she killed Arya, Sansa would be better without her, what she was planning of doing to Cersei Lannister there would be no going back. She should have just gone to Kingsland but now she has wasted a moon of her time, but she had a moon to pan what she was going to do to Cersei. There was Illyn Payne, but Arya had known what she was going to do to him as soon as she had made her list. And then there was The Mountain, she would be happy to see him fall to his knees. Arya smelt the food from a while away and heard her belly grumble.

Arya told Nymeria to keep the pack away from the inn and she would see her tomorrow. Nym bounded off and Arya made the last hundred meters to the inn. Arya hoped down and gave the stable hand his payment to look after her horse making sure it was well feed and rested. She gave him a small bit more then he was asking but she knew winter was here and she had seen stable hands, maids work harder than all the Lords but still making just enough to feed their families if they were lucky.

Arya entered the inn and booked a room for the night, it wasn't overly crowed but it was full enough. Arya thought it was better to eat down here with everyone so if she needed to she could blend in. She ordered and waited. Soon Hot Pie came and sat down, Arya liked Hot Pie he was simple and happy, almost innocent, almost. He has asked where she had gone and Arya had told he Winterfell, but she needed to finish something she started all those years ago when she first met him. He had told her he didn't understand why she would leave her family as that was all Arya could talk about when she travelled with him. She told him she had changed but she needed to do this to find peace. He only nodded his head with an airy expression on his face.

He left her shorty after making her promise to see him before she left. She had promised. Her thoughts drifted back to Jon wondering where he was at the moment and what he was thinking. Did he know about The Waif yet? Did he understand? Or did he still think she poisoned herself. After all her time in The House of Black and White after all her training those simple words had hurt her more then all her training put together. Her stomach ached again as Arya was even more confused on her own feelings towards Jon. Arya shook herself out of her thoughts, she couldn't let him distract her from the mission. When she reached Kings Landing she would need her full attention to execute those people on her list and finally finish her list.

The next morning early, she said good bye to Hot pie and headed off, she had to admit she was feeling better, stronger and her horse looked better too. She met up with Nym and the pack and cantered towards Kings landing, she would be there in a few days. Ilyn Payne was next to be crossed off her list

* * *

 **Sorry for the very short chapter**

 **Please let me know what you think.**


	9. Chapter 9

Arya

She looked left and right before slipping into the small one room house. She used her teaching from The House of Black and White, to guide herself through the room, staying in the darkness. She felt everything around her, heard the man lying on his bed, his even breathing indicated he was indeed asleep. she smiled wickedly, she could see through the darkness as well as she could in the light, using all her senses the Kind man beat into her.

It was an hour before dawn and her plan was going off without a hitch. It was a simple plan but affective, she had been following him around all day learning his duty to Cersei, when he would be needed the next day, everything. She even knew he had mutton soup for dinner, with two finely sliced brown bread. She would have watched him for another day, but time was limited, with the threat of The Waif close by. Arya had planned this man's death since he had been added to her list. Every time she went to sleep thinking about each way she would kill the people on her list, only Ilyn Payne's had stayed the same.

For a knight, a knight the Queen liked he lived in a horrible house, it was worn down, some of the walls were crumbling. She walked swiftly but silently towards him. She pulled out a candle she had hidden in her cloths and lit it, placing it on his side table. He didn't wake and Arya smiled again. She looked at him for a minute, wanting to look at the man who killed her Father. She clenched her jaw just thinking back to that day at the Sept, her Father was a man of the Old Gods, but he had been murdered in front of the new. Away from the North, the North that loved him as much as he loved it. She took out her dagger and placed it on his throat. He opened his eyes and tried to sit up but was abruptly stopped by the steel at his throat and lied down again, she saw a flicker of fear in his cold eyes before it was replaced by his normal glare. She smiled maliciously as she was a red trail of blood on his neck.

'Don't speak' she told him but laughed inside her head, 'Oh wait you can't, right.' He glared at her but didn't try to move. She pressed a little deeper enjoying the sight of more blood dripping down his neck.

'Years ago, you did a very wrong deed. Do you know what you did?' He didn't make any movement, she saw in his eyes he was trying to think of what he did.

'I asked you a question' she told him pressing deeper still, he shook his head making the dagger slip over his cut and it wasn't just a line of blood now.

'Good, I will give you a hint. Joffrey gave you an order to bring him an innocent man's head. You did, now I will get my revenge on you. You took something very precious to me, one of the most important things to me and in return you were added to my list. I am going to cut your head off and stick it on a pike placing it in the Red Keep. Sound familiar?' His eyes widened 'That's right, my name is Arya Stark, and you killed my Father Eddard Stark.' She dug her knife into his neck, not enough to kill him, only to cause pain. She smiled feeling satisfaction as the blood poured from his neck onto her hands. It was warm staining her hands. She gave one last swift slice and he was gone. She pulled and tugged his head off from his body.

Something welled up inside her, like it had when she killed Walder Frey, it wasn't happiness but it filled something inside her cold heart. Justice. Robb, Father and Jon would be disgusted at what she was feeling but they weren't there, they would never be there again. Robb and Father were honorable, but she wasn't, they had died and didn't have to see the aftermath. They didn't have to see their heads off from their shoulders, cheering of 'King in the North, King in the North' over and over again on repeat not letting her have any sleep. A wolf head replaced as a head. Jon hadn't seen what she saw so he wouldn't understand. Why was she thinking of Jon, she hadn't thought of Jon when she killed the Frey's? She shook her head of the thoughts of Jon, his smile, his hair, his body. ' _He didn't want you Arya so stop._ ' A voice in her head told her and she listened. She looked at Ilyn Payne's body and started the second part of her plan.

It was easy to get into the Red Keep, the guards were half asleep at their posts. She found the spot she wanted, it was perfect, it was clear for everyone to see, she wanted to write a message, but that would make Cersei even more on edge. She would have heard what had happened at the Twins, no she would know when it was her time to die. She grabbed the pike she made earlier sticking Payne's head on it. She left his eyes open, before tying the pike up.

She stayed around long enough for the first person to see it, a young maid, screamed alerting the guards. Arya slipped away without anyone knowing she was there. Today was a new day where she would start the plan she had for Cersei and the Mountain, it would take a little longer to pull off, but she didn't have time to spare. Time was running short The Waif, would already be in Kings landing or very close. But she relished in the feeling that her Father's murderer had been killed and a name had been crossed off her list.

Her thoughts wondered back to Jon, how he would be appalled at had done to Payne, and what she had planned for Cersei and the Mountain, if she thought he hated her now, if he knew he would sink to another leave of hatred.

* * *

 **So Arya killed her Fathers Killer. What do you think?**


	10. Chapter 10

**JG - Thank you so much, I always thought she would do somthing like that because of how she has killed others, (Polliver, Walder Frey) it also means a lot to know i'm staying true to Arya. About Jon only time will tell.**

* * *

Arya

This was the day she was going to finished her list. Last day of being Arya Stark. Arya looked at herself in the mirror as she changed into her maid clothes. Arya was under the name Lyria at the moment, she was a simple kitchen maid, who served food, Arya had been hired the day of Payne's death, it had been simple really, she walked in and asked for a job, they had been so desperate they hired her on the spot. Not many people liked working in the Red Keep, the guards were horrible, raping any innocent girl they liked the look of, and Cersei, had gone mad. Some rumors said as mad as the Mad King. Some were calling her the Mad Queen. Arya liked the sound of it, it fitted Cersei quite well.

Arya had found this small inn on flea bottom, out of the way for most guards walking by to miss. The Inn keepers didn't want trouble that Cersei's guards caused. She had heard about and liked the look of it. Arya had just come back after finishing her work up at the castle where she entered the inn and found theses drunk men pinning the wife of the inn keeper. They were laughing tugging her between them while one held down the husband.

'Let her go.' Arya warned, they looked at her for a second and started laughing, doubling over. Arya gritted her teeth and charged. She ran at one kicking him in the leg before slicing his throat. She spun around to the next one stabbing him in the soft spot in his stomach. The laughter died down, the one who was holding the Lady throw her to the ground and pulled out his sword. Arya was too quick stabbing him through the hand into the wood

Arya pulled the dagger out, arms rapped around her middle, Arya used the table to flip over before slitting the man's throat. She looked up and saw the last one was running towards her, she throw her dagger digging it into his throat. Arya stood up and whipped her face. She then turned to the keepers, they had a mixture of gratitude and fear in their eyes.

'I'm not going to hurt you, where is your mop?' Arya asked, she didn't let them finish before she started dragging the bodies out around the corner. When they were in a heap she lit a fire and let them burn. They were out of eye sight so no one saw them go up in flame. Arya went back to the inn and started cleaning up.

'What's your name?' the woman asked

'depends are you going to report me?' Arya asked, arching an eyebrow 'I mean I wouldn't stop you.'

'No, I don't think we will, we are in your debt.' She told her

'Arya, what's yours?'

'Ellia, and my husband Robb.' Arya smiled

'I had a brother called Robb, but he is dead'

'I am so sorry' she said, Robb entered the hall and starting helping too

'Not your fault.' Arya shrugged her shoulders

'Why did you help us?' Ellia asked

'My sister was rapped, over, over again by the son of the man who stuck a dagger in my brother's heart, I couldn't help her, I didn't even know she was alive.' Arya told them

'Iconic really the son killed him by stabbing him in the heart.' Arya chuckled

'So where are you off to?' Robb asked

'To kill someone.' Arya said

'Oh, and there's no other way?'

'No.'

'Well you have a place here until you don't need it.'

'Thank you, but I am willing to pay, you need to make a living.' Arya said

'What about you?' Ellia asked

'Don't worry about it.'

Arya shook her head out of the thoughts she was having and finished getting dressed. Arya still have her face on, she wanted to do this mission with her own. It felt too personal to use another's and this would be the last time she would use her face. She walked down the stairs said good bye to the couple and left.

She reached the Red Keep through the tunnels coming up to the kitchen. They gave her the Cersei's lunch before pushing her out the door. Everyone was afraid to be in the same room as Cersei so they made people like Arya, the expendable ones give her the food. It worked perfectly with her plan. The walk up to Cersei's room took a lot longer then every other day. It was never ending. Her stomach felt like there was a bowl full off boiling water ready to explode at any moment.

She turned the corner and felt the air leaving her. Cersei was stupid, one guard, the Mountain, she smiled, he was turned the other way. Arya placed the plate down before she snuck forward. She made it behind him, using the wall to bounce up she landed on his shoulders snapping his neck with a satisfying crack before he fell to the grounds Arya rolled. Arya got up and looked over her shoulder to the Mountain's dead body. She wanted to do more to him, kill him a different way but she didn't have time. She entered the room closing and locking the door behind her.

Cersei looked over and became alarmed seeing Arya had no food or wine.

'What are you doing here? Where is my wine?' she asked, Arya found funny how her husband said the same thing, how things stuck through a marriage. She smiled bitterly

'I didn't come for that. I came because I am here to finish my list of people I am going to kill and your last. The Mountain was before you, but he is dead outside.' Arya told her walking forward a bit closer to Cersei. Cersei laughed

'You couldn't kill the Mountain.'

'Than call him, because I broke his neck a few seconds before I entered but be my guest, I want you to know how wrong you are. And how dangerous I am.' Arya told Cersei, not letting any emotion through her voice or face.

'Mountain, enter, Mountain come in now.' Cersei shouted, when he didn't enter Cersei looked at Arya and whispered

'who are you?' she asked

'Your bastard killed my Father. The only thing I regret about his death was I wasn't there to see it, or to do it.'

'Arya Stark?' Cersei asked, Arya nodded

'How, how didyou survive for so long?' she asked

'Long story, but the only bit you would be interested in would be how I was able to kill the Mountain, you see I went to Bravvos and decided to train as a Faceless One.' Cersei gasp quietly

'They taught me everything I needed, I then went and killed Walder Frey and his Family. He was on my list. Then a few days ago I killed Ilyn Payne and stuck his head on a pike. Then the Mountain. Now you, then I won't have a list. Any last words?' Arya asked, Arya wanted Cersei to fear for her life.

'I heard of Faceless men, your family would be so ashamed of you. Killing innocent people.' Cersei mocked her, her eyes flashed in front of Arya's and Arya charged forwards tackling Cersei to the ground, pulling out a knife and started stabbing her over and over, hearing every bad thing that had been said out the Starks, seeing the Red Wedding, her Fathers execution, every person she killed and her eyes of fear.

She didn't know how long she had been like that stabbing Cersei's now dead body before a sharp voice rang through what she was seeing, what she was hearing she looked up panting to see a wide eyed Jon standing at the every open knocked down door.

* * *

 **So guys what did you think?**

 **Did you guys get a surprise about Jon being there?**

 **Next chapter you will find out about who 'her' is and why she is so important, I have placed 'her' through a few different chapters, because she is very important.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey Guys,**

 **So there will be around 2 more chapters after this one.**

* * *

Arya

She looked down at Cersei's mutilated body and pushed herself off it, she couldn't even tell it was Cersei anymore. She felt herself shaking. She felt Jon's arms rap around her lifting her off the ground, Arya pushed and struggled to get out of his grip, his betrayal too close to home to let him touch her. Also ashamed of how she let herself be taken by the blackness. She stumbled towards the door, she looked down there was blood everywhere, her plan she had in case she crossed any guards wouldn't work, she would need to hide, she looked at Jon but couldn't meet his gaze. She looked back and walked out the door, she started making her way to the tunnels if she could make it to there not being seen she would be free, she could make it back to the inn. She didn't even know what to think of Jon being in Kingslanding

She walked past a cupboard when she heard many guards walking just around the corner, too many, she whipped around, seeing a confused Jon and pulled him into the cupboard with her. It was very small making them touching, she felt her heart race quicken at the contact of Jon so close to her, she could lean her head up and his lips would be upon hers.

'Arya, wh-' but Arya covered his mouth with her dry bloodied hands cutting him off, she heard the guards yelling right outside, saying the Queen was dead. Assassinated, Jon nodded his head and she lowered her hand, when she heard it was safe to leave she grabbed his hand and lead him away.

Luckily, she didn't meet anyone else and reached the tunnels. The god must be happy with the gift she gave him. She made sure she had Jon's hand before entering, they wouldn't be able to light any torches but that didn't make a difference to Arya.

'Arya I can't see.' Jon told her

'Shit up, your fine, don't let go of my hand and you won't be lost down here.' She growled at him, she tightened his grip, not saying anything though. They walked in silence. Arya could tell he wanted to ask questions, and she had a few too but she had to get out. This was never part of the plan, kill her and go, Arya didn't really know what happened back there, only she had slipped into a trance like state from the impossible training she had been put through at The House of Black and White, it was like when she pretending to be someone she wasn't.

Arya led Jon through Kingslanding, staying in the shadows so no one noticed them, when she reached the inn she entered and headed straight for her room. She missed Robb and Ellia, they couldn't see her like this and with Jon after how kind they had been. She went to the basin full of water and started cleaning herself.

'What are you doing here Jon?' she asked coldly, not stopping her job at cleaning the blood off.

'Bran came home.' Arya froze, turning slowly to face him to make sure he wasn't lying. He wasn't.

'He, he's alive' she felt something flutter in her cold stone heart. Jon nodded

'He told me who my parents were. Big shock Eddard Stark isn't my Father.' Jon bitterly said, Arya looked at him, 'I am the Son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark.' that meant they were 'we are cousins.'

'That doesn't change anything. Nothing does. Its too late.' Arya told him before turning back around.

'Sansa told me what your plan was after you finished your list. I can't let that happen.' He told her

'You can't stop it.' she was finished her hands and moved onto her arms. Once she was done she told Jon to turn around as she changes, when she was putting her shirt of she felt his eyes on her 'Stop looking.' She barked at him

'Sorry your just so beautiful.' She scoffed as she finished getting changed. There was silence and when Jon broke it, he was quite

'What happened in there Arya? I understand you wanted to kill her, but that.' she thought about lying, but if Sansa told him about her, he would know about the Faceless men.

'I, I was meant to go in there kill her and go but she said something, then I don't know, I blacked out, I mean I was awake and remember doing it, but it was something I taught myself to help with the training, I haven't done it for a while.' Arya mumbled

'Arya I need you to talk to me. Let me in, I understand now, that being on your own makes it hard to trust anyone. But I need you to. Please' he begged

'I can't' she shook her head closing her eyes 'The things I have done, you won't look at me the same. I can't, I lost everyone I can't lose you too' the last part was a whisper on her lips but she knew he heard her from the small in take of breath he made. She heard his footsteps closing in until he was right behind her.

'Trust me, when I say, after what happened in that castle, I, you won't lose me.' He told her. She nodded

'You know up to when I left for Braavos, that wasn't a lie, I left small parts out. But you know I have a list of people I want to kill. After the Red Wedding, after seeing Robb's body, I changed, I know people say they changed after a life and death situation, I gave up on holding back my rage, I had only killed one person, a stable boy, I had to, to survive. The second was.' She breathed 'he was bragging about putting Grey Winds head on Robb's body. I stole The Hounds dagger tricked the guy and his friends then stabbed him over and over. It felt good, killing that man, letting my rage out, I did it again with Polliver, the same way he killed my friend, word to word.' She finished the gaps before stating her Braavos story. She turned around so she was facing him, but she couldn't look him in the eye. She told him everything, leaving nothing out until she made it to her losing her sight.

'When I lost my sight, they left me on the streets as a blind beggar. They took me back and starting beating Arya Stark out of me. I learnt the black out thing to help with the pain, so I could keep standing up and fighting. They started making me forget myself. Small details at first, like who was at Winterfell to bigger things like what you looked like until I only remembered three things from my life. My list, though I didn't know why I had it. And two words. Needle and Snow. I often thought I didn't have any family left because I was sad thinking about it, and why would I be here if I did.'

'Arya' but Arya ignored him and continued

'Because I let go of Arya Stark to gain my sight back, I became their very best, their best they ever had. I want to tell you what made Arya come back but I can't, I have to do everything else first, or I won't get through it.' She glanced up to see him nod.

'I was starting to remember when I watched this play, it made me angry, I had only remembered Father at this point, only small details, but that was enough to relight my rage. But I had learned to contain it now. So when I was sent to kill this actress I couldn't, I grabbed Needle and became Arya Stark. The memories come back slowly, so when I came home, there were some details I still didn't remember. But I remember everything now.'

'Um The Waif found out and was sent after me. She nearly killed me.' She lifted her shirt to show the three larger scars that were on her stomach, around other smaller scars. She felt his hands ghost the scares lightly as if to make sure they were there. She pushed her shirt down again 'The actress stitched me up. When I woke up the Waif had slit her throat. She chased me and I opened the stiches up again and led her to a trap. I couldn't beat her in the light, I was the best because unlike many they tried to train, I could do everything in the dark. I turned out the lights and killed her. So no it's not the same person, she has The Waif's face. I took off her face because a face needed to be added to the wall. That was how I escaped. I went home and killed Walder Frey before coming home, she came and told me she was going to kill you.'

'Arya' Arya shook her head

'I couldn't let it happen, I love you too much, I took the poison, I thought I could handle it. You, you were so angry, I couldn't live with that, you hating me so I left. I still don't know If I will stay.' There was silence, before

'Arya, how did you remember?' he asked softly, she felt tears prick to eyes, she had been so strong.

'I had a mission, a nine-year-old girl, people had paid for her, I do not know why.' She was full on crying now, she couldn't breathe, she backed up slowly trying to put some distance between him, but he only followed her until her back hit the wall.

'As I slit her throat memories of Father came back, she loved her Father like I loved mine, she was lost and trusted me, like I wanted to trust someone and I killed her. Her Father is most likely still wondering where she is, all she wanted was her Father like all I wanted was mine. Her name was Brea, and I see her scared face every time I close my eyes.'

'Arya, you can't let your guilt eat you up. You didn't know what you were doing, I love you and I can't, I won't say goodbye to you I need you.' He kissed her eyes, kissing the tears away, all over her face, until they reached her lips. They stayed there for a second but that was all it took for fire to light her stomach, Jon's lips moved slowly and Arya kissed back slowly. He broke off looking at her, there wasn't disgust anymore, only lust and love. Arya was still shaking, had she told him her whole story and he was still here, with love in his eyes. She gave in and kissed Jon again. It was different than the one they shared in the training yard, it was firm but soft at the same time and she liked it the same, maybe even more. He opened her mouth sticking his tongue in. She moaned a little, she felt his hands sliding down her body digging his hand into her hip. Her hands went in his hair keeping his head to hers. He slid his hands around her butt lifting her up and pinning her against her wall trapping her. She gasped at the forceful movement. She used the wall as support to take his shirt off. Arya looked at his scars that littered his body. She kissed the one right over his heart. He carried her to her bed lying her down. He stopped for a minute asking a silent approval and she nodded letting him love her. Letting him in and trusting him.

* * *

 **So what did you think?**

 **Sorry I am no good at writing smut at all, or what its called.**

 **Please leave a review if you are so kind. Thank You**


	12. Chapter 12

**JG - So do I.**

* * *

Arya

Arya opened her eyes slowly, she had dozed off after Jon and Arya had made loved multiple times, she looked around and knew it was late outside, maybe just after supper time. She felt fingers stroking her scars on her stomach, the ones The Waif inflicted upon her. She was lying on her back while using his other arm as her pillow.

'How did it happen?' he asked, and Arya knew what he was talking about, 'They must have been deep, there is still have little red marks around the edges meaning you only took out the stitches around Winterfell.' He said, Arya looked up to be met with Jon frowning.

'I kept on ripping the stitches, so no they weren't too deep' she tried to reassure him, not wanting him to worry about her more than he was already was.' His silence meant he was waiting for her to explain

'I decided to go home. I had booked a passage, I was leaving the next morning. The Waif was sent to kill me, I was on a bridge thinking about all the memories I was gaining. She had a face of an old lady, surprising me, and stabbing me and while she held me down, she took off her face. I head butted her and jumped into the water. After I resurfaced I knew I was in trouble, I was losing too much blood and I couldn't sew well. I went to the actress, her name was Lady Crane. I remember waiting for her to finish her act, it felt like a life time, she helped me. That night she gave me Milk of Poppy, I knew I shouldn't have taken it, but for a second, she made me feel safe. If I hadn't maybe I could have stopped her death.' Arya shuddered at the image of Lady Cranes crumpled body, throat slit.

'That wasn't your fault, you couldn't have done anything Arya, you can't blame yourself.' Jon told her, she tried really hard to believe him, but decided to continue instead of answering him

'I ran and was running on adrenaline, the survival instinct and the thought of you. I tried taking a short cut, and I split my stitches, the pain cut through the adrenaline, leaving me with a thought, if I could get to Needle I would be ok, my legs were threatening to give way at any second but I made it to Needle. She came and closed the door, she mocked me, when I stood pointing Needle at her. I cut the light and I killed her. I passed out but when I woke and burnt my wound and took her face, placing it on the wall. I thought The Kindly Man would leave me after that, I thought placing her face on the wall granted me freedom. On the boat home I caught a fever, too much dirt in my wounds they had to cut me open and clean it. I woke it up the morning we got to Riverrun. I hoped off and left to kill Walder.' She told him.

He didn't say anything at first but then bent down and placed a light kiss on each wound. There were many smaller wounds from her training, showing what she went through to be as good as she was, that being the best wasn't free. When he laid back down she kissed him before hopping out of bed. She started changing,

'Where are you going?' he asked her from the bed

'I haven't had food since this morning, it is late now and I am hungry.' She told him 'besides, Robb or Ellia might come up at any point and they might be shocked to see me naked next to a man.' She smiled. He got up and changed before taking her hand. She led the way down to the hall. She saw Robb and Ellia eating supper from the top of the stair case. She walked down the stairs and they looked up surprise masked their faces. Ellia jumped up and hugged Arya, she felt the tension in Ellia's shoulders,

'We heard Cersei died, and how they locked up the keep to find the killer. We thought the worst.' Ellia whispered, Arya let go of Jon's hand and hugged the woman back.

'I'm ok, Jon found me, I might not have made it out if he didn't show up' Arya let go and turned to Jon, who was looking a bit confused.

'Ellia, Robb this is Jon, Jon this is Ellia and Robb they own the inn.' She told him, he made an o shape in his mouth before turning to the inn keepers

'It is a nice cozy place, unlike a lot of places these days.' Jon said, Arya waited,

'There's a story here isn't there?' Robb asked

'Jon's my um, its complicated, I ran away and Jon came after me.' Arya said taking Jon's hand again feeling warmth in his hand

'Are you hungry?' Ellia asked but didn't wait for an answer hurrying off to the kitchen

'Um, Arya didn't tell me how you she came across this place.' Jon said as they sat down across from Robb

'I was looking for a place out of the way.' Arya said

'First day she came in, drunk men came after my wife she stopped them. We let her stay here for as long as she needed.' Robb filled Jon in, Ellia came back and placed the food in front of them. Arya smelt her food and then Jon's, Jon was worried but Ellia reassured him

'Don't worry Arya does that every time we eat. She doesn't say why but we have got used to it.'

Arya's smelt different from Jon's but she didn't say anything so they wouldn't worry.

'I have to use the rest room really quick.' Arya said, Jon looked worried but Arya squeezed his hand before leaving.

Arya opened her door and stopped dead in her tracks, there was one candle lit and the Waif was standing over it. She smiled wickedly, Arya swiftly closed the door behind her and locked it, she wasn't going to let The Waif hurt anyone she cared about, not again.

'Jon found you, and gave into his lust, did he?' The Waif smirked

'You should know never to get attached to someone, but then again you were never good at that were you? The Kindly Man told me everything I needed to know about you. He sent me because the Waif was my friend, he even let me use her face. I am glad I get to kill you the person who killed her while wearing her face, I am finishing her mission.' The Waif said, flashing a dagger, the same one the real Waif, the dead Waif used.

'Well, I can see now clear as day, you aren't The Waif, you don't talk or walk like her. I'm not even sure you are a true Faceless Man, they don't say I or Me, it's No One is or A Girl is.' Arya shrugged her shoulders, The Waif tensed and a flash of anger crossed her face before it went back to neutral.

'You killed her, so I have been training for this, a rematch. They say you are the best there is when it comes to darkness, but I don't think that is true, I think they are bluffing, and I will prove that.' She cut the candle like Arya did under the tunnels and everything falls into blackness.

She was good Arya thought very good, quiet, but not silent enough, Arya could still hear her. She was walking around to her right, she heard a hiss of metal through the air and sidestepped. She felt the air move to her right but it didn't touch her. The Waif struck again, but Arya wasn't there. She jumped lightly away. Arya didn't have anything on her, it was stupid, she knew The Waif would come after her, so why didn't she just carry one. Arya heard The Waif move trying to get a different position but Arya struck out kicking her in the stomach, it was hard and Arya felt her double over, but didn't make a sound. Arya jumped onto the table using her body weight to kick out spinning and hitting the Waif square in the jaw. She gasped a little but still remained quiet. Arya wanted to go to where her bag was but knew The Waif wasn't stupid and would have removed all her weapons. She decided she would try and take The Waif's weapon from her. Arya waited for the Waif to move but she didn't, Arya could sense where she was she was standing still

'You know, once I am done with you, I will kill your little friends from the inn, maybe I will carve out Ellia's baby?' The Waif's voice rang out like steel, Arya clenched her teeth but didn't say anything.

'Maybe I will kill Robb, and take his head off and replace it with an animal's head, it won't have the same effect as the dire wolf but it will still do?' Her jaw hurt

'Or maybe I will kill Jon, slowly and painfully so he knows he was too good for you.' Arya lunged at the Waif all sense gone, they fought Arya trying to grab the dagger, Arya got a brake while using her arm to grab the Waif's hand pushing her back while taking the dagger from her. Arya flipped the dagger over and was ready to attack. Arya sidestepped the Waifs punch.

Arya moved forward and felt the dagger go into the Waifs throat as Arya felt cool steel sliding into her stomach, it was longer then the dagger Arya had. She felt the pain rip through her whole body, Arya's breath hitched as she stumbled backwards. She felt her blood mixing in with The Waif's blood, Arya managed to make it to the door and unlocked it. Arya stumbled through the hall using the wall as support, she stopped at the top of the stairs, she saw all Robb, Ellia and Jon look up, Jon gets up

'Arya?' she tried to step down the stairs but her legs give away and she felt herself fall down. She felt something hit her head before everything goes black.

* * *

 **Hey Guys,**

 **Do you think Arya will survive, review your thoughts.**

 **So there will be one more chapter and an** **epilogue.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey Guys,**

 **Back with another chapter, Jon's POV**

* * *

Jon

Time seemed to stop as Jon looked at Arya's crumbled unmoving body at the foot of the stairs. His heart seemed to forget how to beat as he felt light headed. Seconds before Jon had looked up to see Arya. Pain had plastered her face, Arya was hard to read sometimes but not at that moment, he called out to her standing up moving towards her, he watched as she tried to walk down the stairs before her feet gave way and Arya collapsed tumbling down the stairs.

Time seemed to speed up to normal as soon as he saw Ellia already turning over Arya's body. She was barking orders to Robb who moved off looking pale. Jon fell to his knees the other side of Arya, she was paler then he thought was possible, there was blood oozing from her head, but that wasn't what worried him, it was the dark substance that stained her top. Ellia placed her hand on the stain to come back with blood. She cursed, Jon knowing who did this got up and took two steps at a time up the stairs, he felt like he was going to be sick at the thought of leaving Arya for a second but he had to make sure.

He made it to Arya's room to find the door was a jar, he pushed it open and was met with darkness. He quickly found and lit a candle. He moved into the room where he could make out a shape in the middle of the room. He reached it noticing the blood surrounding the shape, it was a person, yes he could see that now, he rolled it over and stepped back, Mercy no The Waif was there, dead. He couldn't help but sigh in relief knowing she was dead. Jon tried not to look at the pierced throat hoping Arya had killed her that way because she had no other choice, Jon closed the door behind him and made his way back down the stairs, Arya had been moved to table where Robb, Ellia and another man were, he had grey hair and a small beard. He moved to the table

'Jamie, he is an old retired maester, he is helping me with my pregnancy, I trust him with my life, he will save Arya.' Ellia told him, no words came to Jon's mouth so he nodded. She looked dead, if it wasn't for the small rise of her chest he would believe she was dead. Jon could only watch and pray to the old god they were able to save Arya. He had only just got her back.

It was a good hour before the maester stopped and moved away from Arya's body and shuffled towards Jon,

'I was able to save her, the wound was deep, with her older wounds it was hard but I was able to sew it up, her head has a little swelling but should go down on its own, just make sure she doesn't pick up a fever.' Jon nodded and thanked the maester before rushing over to Arya's head, bending down kissing her brow before resting his forehead on hers.

'I promise if you come back to me Arya, we can go home, I will take as much pain away from you as I can.' He promised, rubbing his hand over her hair. It was more soothing to him then it was to her. Ellia patted his shoulder

'She will be alright, I am more worried to who did this.' She told him, taking a seat the other side of her. Jon looked up, he forgot to tell them about The Waif when he the maester was looking after Arya,

'Oh, um, there is a body in Arya's room, the person was hunting Arya, that's why she chose a place out of the way and blended in. But Arya was able to kill her after she was injured.' Jon said, Ellia looked at Arya's head frowning before she spoke,

'We will just have to clean it up then' Ellia decided nodding her head, she looked over to where Robb was standing,

'Would you do that Robb?' she asked her husband, he nodded before leaving the dining room, the question was burning in his mouth

'I want to know why your so ok with this, learning Arya killed Cersei, that there is a dead body upstairs' Jon said looking Ellia right in the eye.

'Arya came in and helped us, well me, these men were trying to have their way with me. They outnumbered Robb and myself, she could have easily walked away and forgot about me, hell that is what most people would have done but she didn't, she stepped in. She had fighting ability far better than I had ever seen and the men were no match for her, the way she took their lives without a second thought, most people would be horrified and scared of her but I just saw a girl who had suffered' Ellia told him, 'She might show no emotions but when she lets her guard slip, she tells you a lot.'

'Thank you, for looking after her, until I was able to be here' he said

'You're welcome.' Ellia left him letting the room fall into silence. He wondered what he was going to do now, he couldn't just leave Ellia and Robb here, not in this awful city, people would be coming to take Kings landing over and no one would be safe, hell Arya would never forgive him if he just left them here. No he would take them to Winterfell, they could live there and raise their child safely. That is if they said yes. Arya and he had one place they would have to stop at before going home. Then it clicked Nymeria, she has a connection to Arya, she would know something is up and come looking for her. As that thought passed his mind he heard a growl. He turned and smiled.

* * *

 **What do you guys think, I love hearing from you.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey Guys, so sorry for the long wait, but here is Chapter 14, I hope it isn't a let down.**

* * *

Jon

He looked at the huge direwolf lying at Arya's feet and Jon truly understood now, why Nymeria was in charge of her own pack. When she stood at the door moments ago, for the first time he was scared of Ghosts sister, her head was lowered mouth open, with blood dripping from it, a low growl, a warning if he even tried to stop her from coming near Arya, she would hurt him, he could tell she wouldn't kill him, no, Arya and Nymeria were too connected but it didn't stop him wondering if this was her angry face what would be her kill face.

Jon tried to come up with a plan going ahead, he knew if he didn't help Arya overcome her guilt, it would eat her alive, like it had him for a time. He just didn't know what he could do, then there was the family that had looked after Arya. Since Arya had taken care of Cersei, Kingslanding would fall into chaos and he couldn't leave this family to raise their child in it. Maybe if they were willing they could come to Winterfell? Or close by, but then again, they might not want to pack everything up and move to the other side of Westeros. He was weighed down on what it was he needed to do, they would have to act fast, they couldn't stay in Kingslanding for too long, they would be on the look out for the killer of the Queen, and Arya had used her own face, he thinks, she had definitely killed Cersei with her own face.

He rested his head in his hands and took a deep breath, he would think about everything tomorrow, he knew he shouldn't leave it for tomorrow but he couldn't think about it, not after everything that had happened. He peeked through his hands to see Arya's calm face, she was so beautiful, a true winter rose. Jon had heard of all the stories about how his mother was a real beauty, how Eddard had often told Arya she looked like her aunt, but Arya never believed him, thought Eddard was taking pity on her, but if Arya was anything like his Mother, he could see why Rhaegar went to war for her, why she ran away to get out of marriage with Robert. He placed a kiss on her forehead before closing his eyes and trying to get some sleep.

Jon woke up to a scream, he jumped to his feet looking around wide eyed, to land on Ellia looking at Nymeria who had lifted her head lazily blinking once before lowering her head again.

'That's Nymeria, Arya's direwolf, I would have told you, but she came after you went to bed.' Jon tried to explain, he heard thundering of feet, a startled Robb came running down the stairs only to stop mid step as his eyes landed on the direwolf at Arya's

'What in seven hells?' he asked

'She won't hurt you, she just felt Arya's pain and came looking for her. She is connected to Arya, in a way that is hard to explain, it just means she knows who is helping Arya and who isn't, so you're fine.' Jon said. Robb looked at Jon then to Arya who was still motionless.

'She is Arya Stark.' Ellia whispered, Robb looked at her surprised,

'What do you mean, she's Arya Stark?' Robb asked

'Think about it, her direwolf, Arya hating Cersei, her brother being called Robb, it all fits' Ellia looked at Jon for conformation. Someone how his mind had come up with a plan overnight and that involved him being completely honest with them.

'Yes, she is. I think you guys have been trusted enough, Arya certainly trusts you, and that is no easy thing. She is Arya Stark, and I'm Jon Snow.'

'Her brother?' Robb looked disguised, Jon smiled thinking that was his reaction to his feelings towards Arya

'I know that you are thinking, I was thinking the same thing when but no, I'm not Arya's brother, I found out recently I'm not. Don't worry we haven't sunk to Cersei's level.' Jon said, sitting back down at Arya's head, Ellia walked quietly around to Arya's side

'What is your plan now?' she asked,

'I have to run it through you guys.' Jon said, he knew this was the way to help Arya, he only hoped Robb and Ellia would agree.

Arya

The first thing Arya felt slipping back into consciousness was pain, in her stomach and in her head. The pounding in her head made it hard to analyse her surroundings. She remembered fighting the Waif and seeing Jon's scared look when she was at the top of the stairs, but she couldn't be sure that was real. It could be a trick or a dream, no she needed to make sure before she tried to open her eyes. Once she got past the pain she heard voices, they sounded so far away, she couldn't make out what they were saying. She felt a calming presence on her legs, she only felt while she was with Nym.

Arya tried to push past her pain further trying to feel how many people were in the room, she felt the cold table she was lying on. The presence at her legs moved and she felt Nym's tongue licking her face. She swatted her hand and opened her eyes. She was met with Nym's beautiful eyes, she could never get tired of staring into them.

'Hey girl' she whispered, rubbing her hand between her friend's eyes. She heard the floorboards creak as a person moved to the left of her

'Arya?' Jon's head came into her line of sight, he was smiling, but she could see he was still worried, Nym jumped down from the table and Arya tried to sit up, but stopped by hands on her shoulders. She turned to see Ellia teary eyes holding her shoulders, she relaxed asking what happened.

'You killed her, but when you fell down the stairs you hit your head. Ellia and Robb got a Maester that helped sew you up, he said it was hard because of your old wounds. You're lucky to be alive.' Arya didn't know if she agreed with Jon, maybe if she had died then she would have been forgiven for her sins. Jon seemed to know what she was thinking because he held her hand and squeezed. 'You are lucky to be alive, there are other ways to be excused for your sins without leaving me in this world alone.' He told her, she looked at his eyes, she saw guilt, sadness and determination.

'How long was I out?' she asked

'four days' Ellia answered 'there was swelling on your head that needed to go down. Jon has a plan, to get out of Kingslanding, because they are still looking for Cersei's killer, Jon has invited us to come live in Wintefell, said it would be safer than staying here, Kingslanding is going to become an even worse place because of Cersei's death, there is no one legitimate claim to the throne anymore, everyone will fight for it. I hear The Mother of Dragons is coming for the throne, I don't want to be here when she decides to burn the city to the ground, like her father.' Ellia told her, Arya's eyes started getting heavy again and she closed her eyes, thinking only for a second.

When Arya opened her eyes again there was still pain in her stomach and a throbbing in her head but she ignored it. Jon was still sitting next to her holding her hand, she wondered if he had slept at all while she was out, he was frowning and muttering under his breath, loud enough for her to make out what he was saying.

'You should know by now Jon, your gods can't hear you so far south.' Arya stated, he looked up shocked, but smiled

'They kept you alive so they did answer my prays.' Arya didn't want to get into an argument with Jon about there being no gods, only death so she changed the topic,

'How long was I asleep this time?' she asked

'A day'

'it is true they are leaving Kingslanding?'

'Yes, Ellia is pregnant and, she doesn't want to raise a child here. They were just too poor to move. They looked after you, cared for you, haven't told anyone about you Arya, I couldn't just turn my back on them, they are the only people you have trusted since you were here last. So they must be very decent people.' Jon moved so he was closer to her

'When do they leave?' she asked

'They are packed, they were waiting for you to wake up, so they could say goodbye'

'we are not going with them?' she was confused

He chucked 'No, we are taking a boat, the old Maester that looked after you, said you have a lot of damage to your stomach, I'm not going to take that risk' he was hiding something

'What is it, what are you keeping from me?' she sat up quickly, but quickly became dizzy and lied back down, scrunching her eyes closed, until the dizziness subsided.

'I can't tell you yet, but we are making one stop before going home.' He said softly, she knew she should care he was keeping something from him, but his voice was genuine and gave her no reason not to trust it was for the best, so she just nodded.

She opened her eyes and looked back at Jon, she truly looked at him now, seeing how he had dark shadows under his eyes, he looked tired, upset and she saw confusion in his eyes,

'What is bothering you?' she asked softly,

He paused for a moment before he spoke 'I just got you back and you almost died again, I can't lose you Arya, I don't just mean you dying, I also mean, you drowning in your guilt, don't even deny it, I can see it. I'm also confused as to why you went up those stares by yourself, if you had died Arya and I could have saved you I would never have been able to forgive myself.'

She sat up very slowly and leaned over giving him a soft kiss before leaning her forehead against his

'I needed to do it by myself, I started it by killing the true Waif, I needed to be the one who finished it. I understand you are worried about me, I don't know what it must have been like seeing me at the bottom of those stairs, but I'm ok Jon, I'm here and I'm not going to leave you again, not ever.' She promised, Jon still didn't look happy but she could see he understood the need to finish something she started and she loved him for it.


End file.
